


Phone Number - 24/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Cameron Howe/Joe Macmillian, Joe and Cameron
Genre: Cameron Howe/Joe Macmillian - Freeform, F/M, halt and catch fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re never gonna tell anybody this, not sober anyway, but you’re gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that high rush of existence one person who has that slightest control over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Number - 24/05/2015

PHONENUMMBER

LOCATION: In the City

DATE PUBLISHED: 18/05/2015

BY: Heis02

CAST:

-          Joe MacMillian  

-          Cameron Howe

-          Gordon Clark

-          The Male Waiter   

BLURB: You’re never gonna tell anybody this, not sober anyway, but you’re gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that high rush of existence one person who has that slightest control over you.

 

This tall looking lanky –ish well looking man sat comfortable in his furnished office alone in the bleak atmosphere with the light shining above him swaying from the left to the right. He placed his left index finger in silence across his lipped reddish upper lip staring with his deep mysterious green shaded coloured eyes focusing on the metal glassed four legged table before him with a faint gradual breathe leaving his peered opened mouth.

 

Around the table there was a large squared computer that was turned off, on the left of it there was a stack of white papers in a neatly placed pile before him near to that there was a rectangular cream coloured phone the ones with the cord that leads the actual phone that has the buttons underneath it and lastly there was a small metal plank in an vertical position in a rectangle shape engraved with his name on it. ‘Joe MacMillian’.  

 

Joe MacMillian is a hard-driving individual of an IMB sales executive who oozes charisma. He lives in Cardiff he has of as now bulldozed his way into the senior position on the sales team. He has now got a job. He then immediately orchestrates a plan to reverse-engineer his former employers product and build something better but, his ultimate agenda is unknown. He needed to find or scout out a person in the world that he would likely be his second former partner in this job.

 

Right now he sat peacefully eyeing up the white corner tarred bit of paper within his hands seeing the numbers that wrote ‘0450473173’. With a line underneath with two dashes in the middle and a love heart was written in pen underneath just on the edge of the tarred paper. He battered his eyes intently upwards arching his back backwards forcing his arms clinging towards the side of his head embracing his fingertips within his short boy cut hair that is slicked back away from his face, he felt the white shirt latched to his body clinging to his skin while he moved in a small motion of his chest lifting upwards so he could stretch his back out more in a relaxing stance, his chin cocked back  making his eyes look straight up at the white ceiling hearing his eyelids flicker in their sockets. He gave one huff out of exhaustion with hesitation in the mist of his thinking mind, he un-cocked his head back from the ceiling looking down at the piece of paper before him with a twinkle in his eye from the light that glared off the glassed table.  

 

There was a faint knock on the door tarring his vision away from his current mood. “Come in”. He yelled looking at the door diverting his attention at the sound. The door unhinged its self from the hinges making a manly figure appear before him. It was his co-worker Gordon Clark. He was a tad smaller than Joe because he was 1.96m and Gordon was 1.74m. He has scruff all around his mouth lingering around his chin seeping into the edges of the outer edges of his mouth and then leading up to the side of his ears, over his eyes he wore black thinly lined glasses, his hair was dark brown a tad curly on the back in small ringlets but, on the top it was flattened away from his face with a crease in the middle showing his forehead wrinkles and lastly his clothing was a match of different coloured browns but, with a white t-shirt with long sleeves underneath tucked in by a black polished belt to balance it out. To Joe Gordon is a once-promising engineer that helps him out in situations.  

 

Joe looked into the direction of him connecting their eyes instantly together. “What do you want?”. Joe spoke looking back at the paper, he grabbed it in his hand, leant over the table and flipped over the phone not even paying any attention what so ever towards Gordon, Gordon rested his body against the edge of the door frame knowing he was going to be a while. Gordon started babbling on about something in the fuzzy distance of his voice. Joe started punching in the letters into the phone. Once he was done he looked over into Gordon’s direction just past his focus he sees a girl standing at the counter in the other room waiting for someone to serve her but, she was not like the other girls she wore a white singlet that Joe could easily see she wore no bra underneath must be a free living type of person he thought with a tilted head in her direction, on the bottom half she wore black skinny jeans that hung just at her waist with a bit of sag coming from her singlet that matched her unlaced shoes as she tapped her foot to the beat of her headphones that were covered by her short blond strands of hair in motion hunching her shoulders over a little that held her light brown rucksack that was slung over her shoulders.

 

Joe looked away from her for a moment back into Gordon’s attention nibbling at the bottom of his lip with his front teeth with a thought in mind begging to play with ideas, he then suddenly stood up making Gordon halt with in his words. “Joe!”. He spoke with confusion. “Are you all right?”. He added questioning him stepping closer towards him. Joe supposedly was looking back over at him but, no he was looking back over to the blond girl who stood their elegantly like a high elf woul with her shoulder where now back a bit showing the contour lines of her spine seeing them clearly through the thin layer of her singlet. His eyes strayed there attention away from her for a split second back to Gordon’s. “Yes. I, I ah-“. He paused looking back over at her seeing she had faced the other direction looking towards the ground with no sense of her surrounds. Joe started to embrace these forming ambiguous feeling he started to have for her. Joe looked back down at his phone, he pressed the button seeing if anyone in particular would answer. He raised his left brow into the direction of the girl with a sly smirk upon his face hopping it would be her. He began to watch the girl closely seeing she started to removed her hands away from her side, her left hand slipped into her pocket, Joe placed the phone against his ear waiting to answer it, she pulled out the phone, pressed the answer button and placed it against her ear waiting for someone to answer first. Joe was completely speechless his mouth was parted open letting the cold air around him seep in. “Hello”. A girly voice came through the phone. Joe blinked his eyes immediately watching intently at her beautiful mesmerised pointy voluminous lips moved in motion of the word ‘hello’. Joe knew exactly  it was her who he had just called. His heart raced with charisma exploring in different directions, suddenly his throat snagged on a line pulling him deep into his mind back when he was young. He had never seeing a girl such as beautiful as this one. In the past he would have his way with girls but, this one, this particular one started to mean something that he had never felt this before with anyone. He closed his eyelids slightly making himself see black before him removing the phone back down onto the holder before him seeing nothing. He opened his eyelids with complete control motion of his breath in the direction of the girl. His heart started pondering within his small circumference of his normal heart seeing the girls face cringed with narrowed thinly light brown brows at her phone placing it away from her vision and slid back into her skinny jeaned pocket.   

 

Joe looked back into Gordon’s view. “Are-“. He paused trying to think of something to say. “- What um?”. He added trying to sound he was paying full attention towards Gordon. But, he could barely speak at the moment his heart was racing with enjoyment. “Have you been listening to a word I am saying?”. Gordon pipped up getting his attention quickly placing his hands on either sides of his waist. “I have to go!”. Joe spoke swiftly walking past Gordon seeing in the corner of his vision that he followed with him with his eyes feeling his breathe lingered around the brim of his shoulders. “You have not been listening have you!”. Gordon called out at him seeing him leave the room with folded arms and narrowed brows.  

 

Once Joe was in the clear from Gordon’s vision just beyond the corner he ran frantically for the elevator, he twisted his wrist to the left fast opening the door with his right hand immediately with no hesitation he closed the door from behind trying hard to get to this girl in time before she leaves out from his sight. He came to a stair case he rocketed down the fleet of stairs with a steady hand on the rail balancing his big leaps among the downward stair case. Once he was at the last step he flew straight towards the door opening it quickly embracing his body into the light for the first time today. Instantly he turned his head to the right seeing nothing but, the road before him.

 

Joe then looked to his left, he ran in that direction then halted for a moment placing his two feet beside one another, he raised his shoulders up with a sigh then back down releasing air through his deep lungs with a narrowed bushy neatly trimmed eyebrows snagging his side teeth on the inside of his mouth clinging them on to the inside of his pinked coloured salivaous gum forming a small pout watching a truck nearby roll along the road down the street. He took one unknowingly step heading away swiftly moving his head into the same direction following suite. Suddenly, he accidently bumped himself into the girl he was looking for. Was that by chance? Or coincidence?.

 

With a small gasp from her opened mouth she immediately unplugged her headphones away from her ears with a shocked expression on her face. “Hi!”. She spoke high pitched still catching her own breathe. “Hi”. Joe spoke back catching also his own breath. “I was wondering if I would run into you. I presume your Joe?-“. She lightly bit down on her bottom lip. “-Am I right?”. She questioned tilting her head down slightly looking into those darkly tinged eyes of his seeing she was herself only 1.78m. “I didn’t think it would be so literal”. She chuffed placing her hand on her stomach then back down to the side of her. “I saw you-“. Joe spoke turning to the building next to him pointing his arm up at the building then back down to his side. “- I was up. Ah. How long are you in town?”. He questioned changing the tone of his voice trying to sound hear-able. “Um-“. She moved her left hand over her face moving a strand of blond hair out of her view. Joe was enchanted by her good looks he was slightly drawn to her sense of perfume that lingered around her wrists. “- I am here all the time. I have to confess, I have been following you”. She gloated placing her left index finger in-between her upper and bottom lip in a shied motion battering her eyes at him. Joe steadily lent inwards moving one foot closer towards her. “You’ve been what!”. Joe placed either of his hand on the side of his waist. “Well um, I better get going I have this thing with my current boss”. “Yeah”. Was all Joe could say as he nodded in her direction. “Me, me too”. He spoke quick trying to get a sentence out from his mouth.

 

Joe silently moved his position away leaving it at that for now feeling a sense of buzz splurge around his brain in small pockets of enthusiasm. He swayed passed in one lunge out from her direction slowly  he took a few step them came to a sudden stop placing his hand on his waist for a moment feeling a sense that he hadn’t felt before wanting her presence to be back around him. He clenched his left fist inwards, he swivelled around turning back at her with relief seeing she still stood their. “Lets have dinner”. He voiced out his current thought at her. She moved one foot to the side turning to his attention with a confused face expression. “What!”. Joe breathed out calmly resting his tensed electrifying shoulders into a calm state as he tried to slow down his shaken words as he has never spoke these words to anyone in his life before. “Tonight-“. He looked down at his shoes then back up into her gaze seeing the light shine from the back of her. “- Lets have dinner together”. She folded her arms before buying some time to think for a moment in her mind she came to a conclusion of this magical event. ( Well he looks a day over 20 but, I hope this will be ok). Her mouth turned into a smile seeing it made Joe also smile is well. “Um-“. She looked away for a moment feeling bliss of her heart pounding fast with a butterfly sense of shyness wash over her emotions. “Yeah. I would love that!”. She gleamed.  

 

That night Joe sat waiting impatiently at the dinner table in the finest restaurant he offered tapping his index finger  on the clothed white table waiting for the girl to visit him. He looked over at the time, he saw it was nine o’clock on the dot, he sighed a little reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the number on that exact paper of hers, he thought about it for a moment if he should call her, he then dialled the number once again into his phone, he pressed the button and placed it against his ear lop waiting for the phone to connect. It did instantly. Joe waited for her to speak first. “Hello, who is this?”. A whispered voice came thought the phone a slight thought lingered in Joe’s head. (Is that still the girl I met?). He pressed his lips together breathing inwards. “Ah this is Joe, the guy-“. “Oh yes, I know who you are. How did you get my number? You don’t even know my name”. She butted in slightly giving him lots of questions. His eyes lit up immediately feeling that same buzz he had before. “I found it”. He confessed shrugging his shoulders lightly looking upon the piece of paper before him with a lingering smile feeling pleased that he had called. “So are you coming tonight?”. He questioned changing the subject. “Oh man-“. She huffed through the phone. “- Sorry. I can’t”. she added feeling a bit of struggle in her sound of her voice “Why?”. He questioned sounding a little bit disappointed in his tone of voice placing his right hand onto the cleaned cloth before him. “We have to have dinner tonight. Or it will never happen again”. He spoke truthfully in his response “Really?. Why is that?”. She asked. “I know. I just have a pre-consoled vision that we both lead very different lives-“. He diverted his attention away for a moment seeing a waiter was approaching towards him; he removed the end of the phone away from clean cut unshaved chin narrowing his frown down at him. “Not now!”. He spoke in a deep tone stopping the man in his tracks to come to a complete halt, Joe then placed the phone end back near to his chin coming back to a smile. “If we don’t take advantage of this few minutes we have. We might never get the chance again”.  It went silent for a moment as Joe waited impatiently for her reply he tilted his head down waiting to hear her voice through the phone. “I will come over right away!”. Joe tilted his head back up with beaming eyes and his heart raced once more “I don’t normally do this”. “What?” she asked sounding intrigued with his comment. “Run after people. I don’t normal do that”.

 

Later on into the night she rocked up at the place where Joe texted her the directions. She stood in front of the building seeing it was full of people in side. “Wow!”. She spoke seeing all the great platters of food before the people before them. She had never been in a place like this before. She walked in heading towards the front door wearing the same cloths she had on today as she didn’t have quiet enough money to dole herself up in pretty clothing. Anyway that didn’t really matter to her. She only mattered about if she had any connection what so ever with the person who she had been invited to a date with. She slipped in getting immediately greeted by a waiter that was an inch taller than her. “Are you on the list”. He spoke in a dull tone looking up and down at her then back at her eyes. “Ah yes. Under the name of Joe MacMillian please”. She smiled lightly. “Ah. Yes, come this way”. He jested his hand to the left of him showing her the seat before her that only had a rose on the table in the centre. She held her head up slowly walking over towards the chair trying not to feel stood up by him. She sat down and then looked back up at the waiter. “Can I have some orange soda please-“. She paused seeing the mans face expression was not pleasing for her intentions. “You don’t sell that drink here do you?”. The waiter shock his head and excused himself from her table seeing other popular guests that where dressing his expensive clothing. She sighed a little grabbing out her phone from her pocket and re-dialled Joe’s number and placed the phone against her ear not even waiting for him to speak first. “You would be wise to get here fast. I’m in a great mood. I even saved enough money to pay half the bill”. “Hi”. Joe spoke in a quiet tone as if his throat had been ripped out from its space and thrown to the ground with mercy and pain “Hi”. She spoke rising her eyebrows in a jolting motion. “You sound. Something”. She couldn’t put a point of what he sounded like but, it started to worry her.  

 

Joe stood near the entrance looking in the girls direction feeling like an emotional roller coaster. “Its just that I’m not gonna be able to make it. Its work. Naturally-“. He raised his brows up then back down seeing a shimmer of light film cross his milky vision. “- Gordon has evicted his speech. Its creating havoc!”. He boldly laughed trying to sound true with a slither of a tear creeping down his cheek. “And you’re the last line of defence”. She nodded in his current vision behind the glass staring in a different direction. “I’m sorry. Gordon needs me”. Joe spoke placing his left hand into the side of his pocket as he grabbed onto the insides of his trousers letting out another cold hearted lie feeling sick and void within himself as he heard his speak those dreadful words at her. “He is lucky to have you-“. Joe cocked his head back breathing deeply through his nostrils trying to clear his state of mind while he looked up into the stairs for a second. Joe then un-cocked his head back into the forward motion looking back at her with his eyes lashing sliding in with one another as he felt them water up again feeling his eyes burn red in sadness. “Drive safe”. He spoke in a whispering tone removing the phone away from his ear and back into his pocket. With a small bite on his bottom lip from his upper teeth he looked over into the mirror seeing the girl placed her phone away from her ear, she held it onto the table before her looking down at the table with a blank expression on her face but, there was a sense of sadness within her body movements by her quivered lips and blinking eyes that tried not to swarm up in tears as her heart pounded like a ton of bricks.

 

A few seconds had passed she started to pack her things away evoking out a pocket of air from her mouth with a sense of vulnerability in them, she turned to one side placing her phone into her rucksack, she looked up instantly seeing Joe who stood before her, her eyes widened and took a gasp of air into her opened lungs. She stood up with a confused look upon her face. “That was me being stupid”. Joe walked over into her direction with no smile upon his face only the show of red puffy eyes. She narrowed her eyebrows down. “Joe. If this is too complicated-“. Joe stopped her in her tracks with one look of over taking her words instantly. “No. no its not. Look I lie twenty four seven for my job. It is actually a gift-“. He paused erupting a small laugh in his mouth as did the girl but, that shorty ended. “But, lately you gave me a stomach ache of emotions coming to life in my brain that I would never think of happening. So what I’m trying to say is-”. Joe paused taking one step forward showing a smile on his face, he moved his head into the direction of her beautifully crafted lips, he pressed his soft lips together touching her soft ones quickly placing his right hand on the side of her head longing out the kiss more as they both began to move in unison breathing in deeply together as the girl stood up a bit higher to get closer to his chest.

 

He withdrawaled his lips away from her mouth breaking the sealed fresh air upon them both looking into the eyes of her blue starry ones. Joe removed his fingertips away from her cupped ear placing it back slowly onto his side. “I just had to do that”. He nodded slightly tilting his chin down then back up again as he walked two steps away from her in silence breathing steadily as this was his first time also to kiss a girl the other times he begged to be kissed. This was different to him. He liked being the one to kiss first because it felt ecstatic. She then with no word walked two steps forward pushing her feet up of the ground once more placing her lips back onto Joe’s ones returning the favour with the same amount of enthusiasm electric between them both in a magical moment connecting two different people together in a chance situation. She pulled her lips away from his lips placing her feet back onto the ground with a shy smile upon her face. Joe looked up at her with those same wanting desirable eyes since he laid eyes upon her. “Whats your name?”. “Cameron. Cameron Howe”. She smiled with the same appearance Joe showed off from his atmosphere he hugged around his body the whole time throughout them talking. Joe moved his hand closer towards Cameron’s wrist linking his fingertips within hers, feeling his touch was wanted by her skin to be connected, his heart rushed quickly through his thoughts feeling a slight squeeze back from Cameron. Joe looked down seeing she had held his hand. He looked back up with a happy controllable feeling that sored through him like an excitable puppy. Joe instantly to share that energy he wrapped his hand around her shoulder making her feel comfortable. They both in unison walked heel to heel together back into the restaurant thinking about what could happen in this magical perfect night that was waiting for them on the other side of the restaurant red door.         

      


End file.
